


three word dimes

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Angst, M/M, a lot of actions, confessing, feelings n stuff, lance is pining so hard, talking enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: Lance had them hidden under his bed near the box no one touched, just because it contained disgusting socks - only three dime, and he knew what to do with them as soon as he got the courage.





	three word dimes

**Ten years before** he had been watching as the merchants showed his mother a new set of words to buy, trying to convince her to buy it. His mother shook her head, like she was telling them she didn't want them. They talked with gestures, not like the language some people learned to communicate but pointing at things and gesturing until they got to a point where they understood each other. Lance watched as his mother smiled, looking through the old word content to buy. His mother kept a tight grip on his small hand, making sure Lance wouldn't let go and get lost in the crowd.

He looked around with his curious blue eyes, looking at the birds that were flying around and wondering where they would go. Lance tugged on his mother's jacket, pointing to the children's park that was right in front of the market as if he was asking her to go there with words. His mother nodded and kissed his head, 7-year-old Lance understood it was a message to be careful and that she would meet him there right after. Lance walked towards the entrance gate and walked to the top of the slides, going down a few times enough to entertain him before he moved on to the swings. He saw a person behind the slide and stopped swinging to look at them.

Lance looked at the little boy who was fumbling with papers, as if he was trying to write a few words. He frowned, knowing the boy wouldn't have any success because to speak actual words you had to buy them and could not write them - there were rumours of people who could write and speak those words, but Lance has never seen those spells. He wanted though, he wished he could say whatever words he wanted without having to spend money on them, specially because his family was big and they didn't have much money to spend on words since it all went to school supplies and house stuff. Lance was still thankful for having such a nice family who made him happy.

The boy he was watching seemed to be his age. He had dark hair that was obviously growing and a red jacket. He fixed his scarf around his neck and covered his mouth and nose with it, Lance could see the the air coming out of his own mouth as he watched the boy. Lance got up and walked to the boy, sitting down in front of him carefully so he didn't crush any papers or ruined the apparent order of them. He looked at the order of the phrases and watched as the boy read them. He looked at Lance and the boy felt his cheeks heat up under the grey-eyed gaze. Lance took a deep breath, gathering all the information possible about the beautiful creature in front of him.

The other boy looked back at the book, his cheeks rised up so Lance could see he was smiling under the scarf that was falling. He turned his book to Lance, pointing to the word **Keith Kogane** and pointed at himself with his other hand. Lance looked at him. _Keith_ , he thought, _his name his Keith_. He smiled and took out his beanie, showing the name tag on the inside that said **Lance**   **McClain** in his mother's messy handwriting. Keith nodded and stuck his hand out. Lance looked at it and the other boy chuckled, making Lance feel the small pain in his stomach again. Keith took Lance's hand and put it in his, shaking it.

Lance heard his mother's footsepts and signed to Keith if they could meet there again. Keith nodded, his eyes staring at Lance with a fond look. Lance looked at him one last time as he held his mother's hand and smiled at him, turning around with a blush. He felt like something had changed within.

 

 **Ten years later** Lance had woken up to go to school. He grunted and put his blue-lion house shoes on. He doesn't remember when he got them but he knows they have been around for quite a while. He threw pillows on top of his brother's head, and they all grunted in response. Lance chuckled in response and walked out of the room before he was hit with pillows too. He knocked on his two sister's bedroom door and smiled at them, seeing they were already awake.

He turned on his phone and started receiving messages from his friends. Hunk was wishing him a good morning, saying he wanted to take home-made lunch for Lance again (which he was used too, since Hunk had an obsession with giving his friend's home-made lunch). Pidge were asking him for company to the video-game store so them and Lance could chill once again. They usually did that - texted Lance in the morning to make plans and then it was settled for the end of the day. He replied saying he didn't know yet, but if he hadn't any plans later they could go (and they probably could). Shiro asked him for some pencils because he had forgotten and Allura told him to not wait for her since her uncle Coran was taking her to the dentist.

And then there was Keith.

Through the years Lance had watched Keith grow into a fine man. Of course, he developed a horrible mullet that Lance constantly made fun of but honestly? He kind of liked it, to touch it and to brush it (when Keith was in a good mood, of course). Keith also got into aliens and the unknown, he has convinced Lance of the pros of being an astronaut and explore the unkown. Lance also had noticed that, under a certain lightning or even some moments, Keith's eyes turned into a comforting purple. He smiled at the good morning text he got from the constantly-angry teen and replied back, asking if he wanted to do anything on that day. He wished Keith said yes.

All through the years Lance has also developed a crush on Keith. It had been going on for so long he doesn't even call it a crush anymore, he thinks it's something between love and a crush. If he calls it love then it becomes too real but he doesn't really care about it. If it has to be love then be it, how hard can it be? He plans on telling him sometime after all, but there is no right time. When he arrives the market to buy the three words he freezes, thinking if he should really do that. He has the money, three dimes hidden near a box no one dares to reach under his bed. Three dimes no one will touch, they're hidden for that special moment.

Until then his parents had bought words for him to say whenever he needed, which wasn't much since he was used to speak with just pointing and some signs. But this is a different situation, this is special. It's the first time he is going to confess his feelings to the love of his life and as his chest fills with courage he walks to his bedroom and reaches for the three dimes under the bed, putting them (and more 9 dimes, just in case) in his pocket once he was dressed. He looked himself in the mirror, putting his usual jacket on, his best perfume on and grabbing his bag, getting out of the house after giving a kiss to his mother.

He walked slowly to the market, his steps were quick to reach the entrance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he walked to the man whose sign said "feelings; actions". Lance opened his eyes once he reached the place and the man looked at him with a smile, watching as Lance looked quickly for that word, wanting to be done with it as soon as he could. The word-seller had a pink mark which meant there was no limit in words for him. Lance had recently bought the word 'this' and it was finally helpful.

"How can I help you?" The man said with a cheerful voice.

"This three." Lance said, pointing at the words he was mentioning.

The man nodded and took the words, putting them carefully in a plastic little folder and in a paper bag, giving them to Lance. The teen gave him the money and left with a smile, rushing to school. He put the words inside his pocket as he approached the academy, recognizing Keith's mullet and Pidge's messy hair from far away. They pointed at Lance and Keith turned around, waving at his friend. When he got there Pidge showed him their watch, as in telling Lance he was fifteen minutes earlier. Lance nodded and put his hand inside his pocket, blushing as he felt the plastic of the word's folders.

Pidge smirked, knowing what was going on since they had talked about it just the day before. They raised their eyebrow and smirked, leaving with Hunk who had just arrived.  Hunk gave them a quick wave and after that it was jsut the two of them. Keith looked at him as he if he was asking if everything was alright and Lance nodded, gripping the bag where the words had previously been. Keith looked at the symbol and noticed the logo from the word merchant. He took the bag from Lance's hand and pointed to the logo, signing what was going on.

Lance blushed. Every thought was passing through his head. Rejection being one of them, a scenerio where Keith would rip the words in front of Lance and reject him like that, just saying "No" since Keith had acquired that word. Another one would be them never talking again because of what Lance had done or their friendship being ruined forever because Lance should have kept his mouth shut. He knew he wasn't good enough for Keith because Keith was smart, amazing, skillfull and talented. Lance was just... Lance. He had nothing special.

  _Let's just get this over with_ , he thought. He pulled the words out fo his pocket and had the back of the paper facing Keith, hesitant. Keith was looking at him and moving his head, letting Lance know he was impatient. Lance organized the words and made them face Keith, closing his eyes as he repeated the new words he had just acquired.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i read this tale when i was little. i dont' remember much of it, all i remember is that there was a boy and you had to buy words to 'say' them. and so i decided to make my 8-year-old self dreams come true and finally write the idea of the tale on my own way.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
